Into the Dark Part 1
by DragonFlight001
Summary: Where the realm of both Warriors and Pokemon is in danger, it us up to Jayfeather and Silver to stop the destruction. But as Jayfeather is pulled into teh source of the destruction, the  Pokemon's world! He turns into an oddly colored Meowth!


Into the Dark Part 1

Prologue

Claps of thunder, flashes of light, a lithe shape slowly padded through the ravine. Everything seemed so different, the forest floor slick under paw. Shrouded darkness crowded its vision, leaving it blind, like always. Dark bluish gray fur clung to its small, shivering body. Light baby blue eyes piercing through the shadows. Then it was dry, halting, the blinded creature looked up, to feel the cool forest air dip away into a deep gulley, the ravine. _Don't want to head this way, _it thought, _or I may fall down into the midst of camp... _Slowly the form made its way around the rocky cleft until he sensed the familiar path used by many before him.

Partially walking, partially sliding down the slippery slope, the lithe form entered into an explosion of bustling figures. Shades of amber, blue, yellow, emerald eyes peered from the nooks and crannies, and both murmurs of excitement and worry spread through the clan. A flash of lightning struck over head, and the brief appearance of orange fur flashed through the night up another small slope within the walls of the quarry. It opened its jaws to speak, but halted when the form saw the others already gathering below. The grey tabby form with the milky blind blue eyes was sitting just below the orange.

**"Jayfeather, what has StarClan told you?"** Asked the form, its glowing emerald eyes filled with both curiosity and fear. Another clap of thunder slowly followed by a clash of lightning. Jayfeather dipped his head, his bright eyes were wide with fear, and an untold emotion. _That Firestar, I am not allowed to say... _He thought, his mind racing. Tightly shutting his eyes, cringing, he looked up to meet his leaders gaze.

**"StarClan had nothing to tell me Firestar, I am sorry..."** He lied, his face showing no emotion, but instead, rather, a strange sense of calm. Firestar dipped his head, blinking slowly. The murmurs from the rest of the clan grew louder, from dismay and fear. Firestar's eyes flashed, and those who caught it fell silent, the others who didn't, quieted when the others did.

**"Thank you, Jayfeather, but we must fight this threat ThunderClan! We are _THUNDER_! We cannot give up to this threat!"** Firestar howled out to his clan, his voice was met with yowls of agreement, but Jayfeather could feel the uncertainty in some of their yowls, could feel the fear in others. Picking up his tired paws, he excused himself from the diminishing crowd, and moved his heavy paws over to his den. Pushing aside the brambles, his apprentice laid in wait for him.

**"Uh... What are you doing staying up so late Crescentpaw?"** Jayfeather asked drowsily, his mouth parting to let out a long yawn. Crescentpaw giggled, and cocked her head over to teh left side and gave her signature smirk, it always made the toms blush and feel hot under their fur, even to Jayfeather and he couldn't even see it.

**"I was waiting for you Jayfeather, I wanted to hear what Starclan has told you, I _knew _you were lying to Firestar, and I want to know why."** She meowed, her voice chirped, it was like a beautiful birdsong. Crescentpaw was a beautiful silver tabby with black swirling patterns covering her fur. Her eyes shone bright like the full moon, indeed, a bright silvery blue. Jayfeather sighed, he knew she had a place in her heart. _If only we were both warriors, and I could see her... _He thought before really taking notice of her statement.

**"Alright, I will tell you, but you may not like it,"** He warned, and he felt both excitement and fear coming off of his young apprentice in waves. **"StarClan has warned me of a danger to the clan, not from any others, but from a... different world. The only way to stop this threat is if I do something about it, but I don't know how..."** He meowed, feeling better that he got that off of his chest. Crescentpaw nodded, and flicked her tail in the direction of the moss bedding.

**"Seems like you had a rough night Jayfeather, come now and rest, I got dry moss for you..."** She meowed, her voice soft and warm. Deep down, Jayfeather knew she liked him to.

**"Thank you Crescentpaw..."** And at that note, he drifted off into a deep sleep, filling his mind with worries.

It was dark out, that much was for sure, and the lithe shape was moving swiftly. Its fluffed brown tail swishing behind it. A deep shade of brown peeked from its hiding place as it watched teh secret meeting being held in place before her.

**"We need our savoir, and fast. One that cannot be corrupted by Girantina's power."** Came the first voice, deep, and surprisingly feminine. The young pokemon had to stifle her laughter.

**"I agree with Master Darkrai, but how shall we transport this being from the other world?"** Asked a gruff voice, one that belonged to a very powerful pokemon.

**"I can bring him here, but I am in need of someone to watch over the child, or I fear he may go astray.**" Answered another, the brother of the third speeker.

**"Space Lord Palkia, you brother has a point. Time Ruler Dialga, I can assign someone to watch him, but you must remember, this 'child' is an adult in its world..."** Came the fourth speaker ou of a group of five. _Arceus... Dear God! I've stumbled across the Legendaries meeting! _The young pokemon thought, now hearing a very gentle, soothing voice.

**"I'd be happy to follow along, but I foresaw another to travel with us, this youngling is here, to, might I add."** This got everyone's attention, even the young snooping Eevee who was starting to back away.

**"Come out young Eevee! I know you are there!"** Came the gentle voice again, and soon enough, the brown bushy tail was sagging on the ground, brown eyes meeting blue.

**"Lord Mew! Forgive me..."** The Eevee pleaded, conscious of the stares from the other Legendary pokemon which she registered as Arceus, Mew, Darkrai, Palkia and Dilaga. The Mew just giggled and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

**"You are the one I foresaw who would travel with us youngling..."** It giggled, cocking its head. Arceus nodded, a deep, thoughtful nod. Blinking his eyes, he turned to face the Eevee.

**"You are known as Silver, correct youngling?"** He asked, and Silver nodded her head, the small patch of silver fur on her forehead was in the shape of a moon, thus her parents named her Silver.

**"Then go with Mew and Dialga, they shall bring you to your partner..."** Arceus boomed, and in a blink of an eyes, she was gone, along with Mew and Dialga. Frightened it was all a joke, that they had sent her away into the darkness, but then the light came back, they were in a meadow, it was bright out.

**"I shall summon the tom now..."** Dialga spoke softly, casting an eerie blue glow ripping through time and space, moments later, lying on the ground, was an oddly coloured Meowth. Instead of the normal beige color, this one had a more greyish tinge to it, to make a beige brown. Its eyes flashed open, and they were a milky blue. _Is this Pokemon blind? _Silver thought to herself, as she gave a gentle warm smile to the newcomer.

**Hey Guys! This is my first story, ever, on this site.(I've made stories before, but you know what I mean.) Please comment and tell me what you think, and stayed tuned for Chapter 1!**


End file.
